elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joash Faaris
|image= |name= |alias= |race= |age= |birthday= |status= |voice=Daisuke Namikawa }} is the main protagonist of Right to Die: Ghast Glass. He is Kali Siavash's sworn brother, Dietrich Waarheid's former pupil and the leader of Sol's Diamond Section. He is a famed and undefeated maven whose knowledge, wit, investigative skills and combat prowess since early youth has led many to admire him. Appearance Joash's appearance is that of an attractive yet overly strict young man. He is seen with a calm face at all times, usually seen remaining unperturbed and composed during times of extreme danger or intense emotional stress. It is not to say, however, he's not capable of anger, as many people fear his wrathful expression and kill intent. Personality Joash can be accurately described as a talented and intelligent genius who has no tact and completely lacks common sense. He takes everything seriously, even things that shouldn't be, which usually brings unfortunate situations and is partly the cause of his fearsome reputation. He is not one unable to sense the danger in the people he speaks to or in what he is doing, but nevertheless he ends up in trouble, perhaps due to his way of life. An introvert and loner, Joash prefers to do things by himself rather than accompanied by others. He's a task-oriented, detached, orderly person with high ideals who values good manners and the following of rules. He is elusive, independent and guarded, yet courteous and organized, which makes it difficult to know what he's thinking or to pin him down. He is often described as a highly refined, even if a little strict and impatient, and he speaks to others in a formal and polite manner. In spite of his apparently cynical personality, he is surprisingly imaginative. Joash is prone to spend long hours thinking and being philosophical about issues that others would only think about for a few moments, which makes him over think things and worry about unlikely scenarios. He also tends to avoid complex situations as much as he can, as his tremendous insight can work both ways, allowing him to see and sense many things that others miss. While his sense of logic may be lacking, Joash is a very emotionally intelligent person. He's capable of perceiving his and others' emotions, as well as reasoning and understanding them. He is very self-aware, being able to recognize his moods easily, and he regulates his feelings naturally, managing them so he can think before he acts or speaks. Hence, he can deal with people effectively because of his great communication and social skills; he is willing to discuss feelings with others and helping those around him succeed. He is very empathetic and values healthy relationships above all else. Although he may feel nervous about making difficult decisions, he is motivated to achieve his goals, enough for him to be cautious of his behavior and feelings in order to achieve long-term success. He is also very shrewd and judicious in making choices, specially those involving others. He's a bit reserved, lacking wild or extreme displays of emotion, and always tries to remain rational at all times. Joash is a perfectionist, but his perfectionism is something of a double edged sword. He is neurotic to alarming degrees, so he is never satisfied with any task he completes until he feels that it is one hundred percent "perfect". Although he's analytical, his high standards often make him disappointed or frustrated. He is hard-working, though he tends work too hard, and stubborn, which makes him do hopeless things that don't need to be done. He spends too much time on small details, which makes him come off as obsessive. However, Joash excels at strategy, perception and careful planning, besides being valued for his practicality and diplomacy. Despite his emotional openness, Joash typically hides his true feelings when he deems necessary. He holds other people to such high standards that he tends to drive them away and he takes a certain amount of time to successfully open up to others as he has to develop a sense of trust to do so. When he does, though, he forges extremely powerful bonds with the little people he confides in. He's good at discussing any subject in a mature fashion, but only with those he trusts — otherwise, he may seem elusive, reluctant and shy, making people avoid him due to his social awkwardness. Joash is a light drinker and he can't hold his liquor. He becomes clingy and spoiled when drunk, and he also has trouble remembering things or faces. He has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels, even collecting them, and he has a habit of climbing into others' beds when he shares a room with them. Relationships Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Right to Die characters Category:Right to Die: Ghast Glass characters